


Just One Night

by KieranPrince



Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: M/M, Shonen-ai, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranPrince/pseuds/KieranPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something of this magnitude only happened once. So, Link had to savor this moment as best as he could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Night

Link rubbed his eyes and grumbled as he walked through the halls of the castle. It was way past curfew and he really should have been in bed, but he couldn’t sleep that night for some reason. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that nightmares had suddenly been plaguing him for the past week. It also didn’t help that Ghirahim tended to talk in his sleep. While those speeches could be quite amusing at times, Link really needed his sleep. And when one doesn’t sleep well for about a week, it can wear on a person. 

A groan left Link’s mouth and he rubbed his eyes again in exhaustion. Perhaps a warm glass of milk would help. Yawning softly, Link turned down the corridor that led to the kitchen. On the way there, he tripped over his feet a few times and almost ran into the wall. 

When his hands gripped onto the kitchen door, Link turned it slowly and walked inside. However, he froze in the doorway when he saw his master reclining against the table drinking a glass of water. Of all the people he thought he would see after curfew, Demise sure wasn’t one of them. His master was a strict believer in meeting curfew, no matter what the excuse was- unless one of them was dying, of course.

Link tried to say something, but all that he could do was stand in the doorway like an idiot. Link knew that his mouth was hanging open but he just couldn’t seem to close it at the moment. 

When Link was finally able to regain some of his senses, his body tensed somewhat. “Master?” Link asked cautiously, one hand still on the doorknob just in case he needed to make a quick getaway. 

Demise spared Link another glance before returning his attention to his drink. Link remained standing in the doorway for a few more seconds before he gained enough confidence to move further inside of the kitchen. He slowly walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of milk before moving to the cabinet to grab a mug. He quickly filled his mug and placed the bottle of milk back inside of the fridge. 

Link held onto his mug tightly, gazing at the oven. He really wanted warm milk, but heating milk on the oven would take too long. Plus, he wasn’t even completely sure how to fully operate the oven. He had some experience using the oven back at the Knight’s Academy, but that was it. His knowledge didn’t even begin to expand to the oven that was used in the castle. 

But he really wanted warm milk. And apparently, Demise had grown tired of his silent yearning, because he turned towards Link and held out his hand. 

“Give me your cup Link,” Demise said, leaving no room for objection. 

Link glanced down at his mug before handing it over to his master. His master took the mug and used his unoccupied hand to snap his fingers. It was silent for a few moments. Then, Demise handed the mug right back to Link. 

A smile came to Link’s face when he grabbed the mug, already feeling the heat radiate through the container. He took a sip of milk and was happy to find that it was just as warm as he liked. Link could already feel his body becoming warm and lethargic. And as Link continued to drink his milk, his body felt warmer. He could feel the warmth extend up to his face and it really wouldn’t surprise him if his face was flushed. 

Link peeked over the rim of his mug to see what Demise was doing. And he was surprised to find that his master was staring right back at him. Blushing even brighter, Link glanced back down at his mug. Both males remained quiet for the next few minutes, the only sounds coming from Link’s soft sipping. 

When Link finished his drink, he placed his mug down on the table and sat down next to Demise, glancing back up at his master with curious eyes. He had never see Demise look so…peaceful before. Sure, he had seen the demon relaxed and content, but that was usually with some tension hidden under the surface. This was the first time that Demise was actually fully off guard and fully relaxed. There weren’t any mental barriers in the way and his master wasn’t tense. It was an interesting thing to notice.

Demise sighed and placed his cup down on table before crossing his arms. “What has you so enthralled that you feel the need to stare at me?” Demise asked with a hint of amusement. 

Link blushed brightly before ducking his head down. “Nothing…,” Link muttered. 

“I don’t think that I believe that, little hero,” Demise said before bending down to Link’s eye level. 

The blush on Link’s face was starting to spread to his neck and ears. He gulped softly and bit his lip in embarrassment. “Well, it’s the truth.”

Demise just chuckled and moved in closer until his breath was brushing over Link’s lips. “Is that so?”

Link stared at Demise with wide eyes, unable to breathe at the moment. He opened his mouth to say something, but his voice was stuck in his throat. So, all he could do was nod mindlessly. He licked his lips subconsciously when he saw his master smirk at him before drawing closer to close the gap between them. 

A soft sigh left Link’s mouth before he let his eyes fall shut. Demise’s lips moved slightly against his, which ended up drawing more sighs and moans from the hero. Link shivered as he felt Demise wrap an arm around his lower back, pulling him closer. He moved up on his toes and wrapped his arms around his master’s neck. 

Demise let out a growl before breaking the kiss. He moved down to Link’s neck, where he started biting on the hero’s neck. He sucked particularly hard on one spot, causing Link to whine in the back of his throat. But despite the mild pain that he felt from the mark that he knew was being made on his neck, Link tilted his head up to give Demise more room. His master removed himself seconds later and gazed down at Link. 

Turning around, Demise began to walk out of the kitchen without saying another word. Link’s eyes grew wide in shock. Was his master really just going to leave without saying anything to him? Not even a word? Link’s heart twisted slightly in pain and he bowed his head down. 

Demise placed his hand on the doorknob before glancing back at Link. “Are you coming or not?”

Link snapped his head up in shock. “What?” Link asked before he could stop himself. 

“I asked if you were coming. I will allow you to rest in my bed for tonight. But this will not be a regular occurrence,” Demise stated with a hint of a smirk coming across his face. 

A large smile spread across Link’s face before he nodded his head. He ran towards his master and grabbed onto his hand, unable to contain his excitement despite the fact that he had been tired just minutes ago. Demise just sighed at the hero’s antics and exited the kitchen with the hero in tow.


End file.
